


Chloe's First Day of High School

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Chloe's First Day of High School [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Bullying, F/M, First Day of School, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Mean Girls References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Timmy and Chloe's first day of high school but the problem is Chloe don't fit in with the popular crowd.





	1. Chapter 1

Timmy and Chloe yawned and brushed their teeth.

After the showers, Timmy and Chloe put on their new clothes.

Timmy now wears a blue newsboy cap, a light blue shirt, navy blue pants and black sneakers.

Chloe now wears a white shirt, light pink pants and pink flat shoes.

Timmy and Chloe began to ride their bicycles to high school.

Timmy and Chloe took off their helmets and walked into the school.

A few minutes later, a school bell rings and everyone run out of the school.

Timmy and Chloe walked out of the school but they see a poster and Timmy picked it up.

Timmy and Chloe said "Tonight is a party contest and winner gets a crown"

Chloe squealed

Timmy said "Uh-oh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe wears a lavender shirt, pink skirt, purple legwarmers and black shoes.

Timmy wears a white shirt underneath his blue suit.

Chloe and Timmy walked into a mansion.

But a creepy girl appears behind Timmy.

Timmy screamed

She has long black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and spiky mascara. She wears a black dress with red skulls, striped purple stockings and black mary jane shoes.

A cheerful girl walked to her.

She has long blonde hair, light blue eyes and light tan skin. She wears a pink shirt, light purple skirt and white flat shoes.

"Hi i'm Mariluz and this is my girlfriend Opie"

Timmy and Chloe said "Aww!"


	3. Chapter 3

But they hears a woman scream

A blonde girl was walking as her friends follow her.

A Asian American girl and a African American girl snickered.

Taylor takes off her sunglasses

Chloe said "Who is that?"

Opie said "The most popular girl in town Taylor Richington"

Mariluz said "Ugh I don't wanna see that girly rich girl whatsoever"

Taylor said "Party crown I'll take that thank you"

Chloe walked to Taylor

Chloe said "Wait! I'll compete!"

Timmy said "Chloe no!"

Taylor growled

Chloe said "Hi i'm Chloe and I compete to win a party crown!"

Taylor said "May the party girl win"

Taylor snapped and they retreated.

Chloe said "Bye!"

Timmy facepalmed


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe began to dance as the crowd cheers

Timmy makes a video of Chloe dancing.

Taylor growled

Timmy, Opie and Mariluz walked to Chloe.

Timmy said "That was amazing Chloe next up is the singing contest I've been writing a song while I'm in the library"

Chloe smiles

Later, Taylor was singing off key.

A cup shattered into pieces and the crowd cheers

Taylor mocked "Try and top that"

Chloe cleared her throat and began to sing.

The crowd cheers

Taylor's jaw dropped

It moved Timmy to tears


End file.
